Corpse Party Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 August 2016
23:57:13 KitterBug: I thought Canada was a magical plACE 23:57:53 MaxiGamer WiiU: Well maybe the rest of Canada is, but Québec is shit with its pricing. 23:58:00 MaxiGamer WiiU: 15% taxes is already atrocious 23:58:08 MaxiGamer WiiU: Don't expect low prices 00:00:13 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 00:00:19 MaxiGamer WiiU: Baaaee (hugs) 00:01:10 Jennylove60: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=upkYQqbrjSc 00:09:56 Jennylove60: >when you finish your pizza﻿ 00:12:28 Noire Noshivoka: pootis 00:14:23 Jennylove60: pootis 00:51:54 ~ SachiBot has joined the chat. ~ 00:53:14 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 00:56:08 ~ Jennylove60 has left the chat. ~ 00:56:21 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has left the chat. ~ 00:56:30 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has joined the chat. ~ 00:59:48 ~ Jennylove60 has joined the chat. ~ 00:59:59 ~ Jennylove60 has left the chat. ~ 01:03:00 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 01:03:04 KitterBug: Hey Clyde 01:03:05 MaxiGamer WiiU: hi 01:03:05 SouthParkClydeFan: Omg ew he is back 01:03:12 MaxiGamer WiiU: k 01:03:13 SouthParkClydeFan: and i aint talking about me 01:04:09 SouthParkClydeFan: but anyways hey everyone! :D 01:04:11 KitterBug: Hey clyde 01:04:13 KitterBug: Guess what 01:05:10 SouthParkClydeFan: what 01:05:43 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 01:05:48 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 01:05:49 ~ Jennylove60 has joined the chat. ~ 01:05:50 SouthParkClydeFan: oops 01:05:55 SouthParkClydeFan: exited out 01:05:57 SouthParkClydeFan: by accident 01:05:59 SouthParkClydeFan: >.> 01:07:20 KitterBug: Kid is an admin now 01:07:27 SouthParkClydeFan: oh 01:07:32 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 01:07:36 SouthParkClydeFan: haii 01:08:37 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 01:08:39 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 01:09:05 SouthParkClydeFan: http://corpseparty.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:%E6%84%9B_%E6%97%A5%E9%9F%B3 omfg i thought you were kidding kit 01:09:09 SouthParkClydeFan: yay 01:13:22 Jennylove60: milk and cookies 01:14:23 SouthParkClydeFan: is this another yuriland tradition 01:17:18 KitterBug: No 01:17:23 KitterBug: We were talking about milk earlier 01:17:29 KitterBug: The price is fucking outrageous 01:17:34 ~ Jennylove60 has left the chat. ~ 01:17:37 KitterBug: Maxi has to pay hella dollar 01:17:40 ~ Jennylove60 has joined the chat. ~ 01:17:50 MaxiGamer WiiU: Yeah, I can pay up to $7 01:17:56 SouthParkClydeFan: http://corpseparty.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:41289 Yay I sent him a nice message 01:18:10 KitterBug: Disgusting 01:18:14 KitterBug: If I can 01:18:15 KitterBug: Pay 01:18:17 KitterBug: £3 01:18:29 KitterBug: For a sandwich, bottle of coke and a snack 01:18:30 KitterBug: then why 01:18:32 KitterBug: 7 dollars 01:18:33 KitterBug: for mILK 01:18:39 MaxiGamer WiiU: Because Quebec 01:18:55 Noire Noshivoka: lol 01:19:01 KitterBug: I remember when i got Quebec mixed up with Cuba 01:19:09 MaxiGamer WiiU: Wh- how? 01:19:10 MaxiGamer WiiU: What 01:19:31 Noire Noshivoka: viva la revolu-*shot* 01:19:33 KitterBug: I was 8 01:19:37 MaxiGamer WiiU: Huh 01:20:06 KitterBug: We were tryna learn countries 01:20:16 KitterBug: Like poor countries 01:20:33 MaxiGamer WiiU: Oi Quebec isn't poor... well.. 01:20:37 MaxiGamer WiiU: Kinda 01:20:38 MaxiGamer WiiU: 01:20:41 KitterBug: IK I GOT IT MIXED UP WITH CUBA ; ; 01:21:13 MaxiGamer WiiU: We are the poorest province but y'know 01:23:15 Jennylove60: lol how are cookies then 01:23:22 Jennylove60: much 01:23:33 MaxiGamer WiiU: Depends what brand 01:23:44 Jennylove60: Oreos 01:24:05 MaxiGamer WiiU: Maybe one dollar 01:24:09 MaxiGamer WiiU: or two 01:24:20 Jennylove60: oh yea they made swedish fish oreos 01:24:36 KitterBug: Oreos are meant to be vegan wth 01:24:39 MaxiGamer WiiU: Oh no wait, $5 actually. I was looking at the wrong thing 01:24:54 KitterBug: OH MY GOD OREOS ARE 5 DOLLARS? 01:24:57 MaxiGamer WiiU: Ye 01:25:00 MaxiGamer WiiU: 01:25:14 KitterBug: THEY'RE £1 01:25:15 KitterBug: SOMETIMES 50P 01:25:18 MaxiGamer WiiU: wtf 01:25:19 KitterBug: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 01:25:25 MaxiGamer WiiU: Man this country is shit 01:25:27 MaxiGamer WiiU: eeeeeeeee 01:25:33 MaxiGamer WiiU: sendhelp 01:25:35 KitterBug: Quebec is in canada right 01:25:38 MaxiGamer WiiU: Ye 01:25:48 KitterBug: I THOUGHT CANADA WAS MEANT TO BE NICE BUT OREOS ARE 5 DOLLARS? 01:25:53 MaxiGamer WiiU: lel nope 01:26:10 KitterBug: LEAVE CANADA INSTANTLY ITS NOT GOOD FOR YOUR HEALTH 01:26:11 KitterBug: JESUS 01:26:13 KitterBug: 5 DOLLARS FOR OREOS 01:26:14 Jennylove60: geez move to merica 01:26:19 SouthParkClydeFan: merica 01:26:22 KitterBug: UK 01:26:22 SouthParkClydeFan: making lives better 01:26:23 KitterBug: OREOS ARE 50P 01:26:24 SouthParkClydeFan: since 01:26:27 MaxiGamer WiiU: I dunno how pricey it is across the rest of Canada, but it's pricey as shit in Quebec 01:26:31 KitterBug: TRUMP IS IN AMERICA YOU DON'T WANNA GO THERE 01:26:33 MaxiGamer WiiU: Everything is pricey 01:26:51 MaxiGamer WiiU: I've always wanted to go to the UK actuallu lel 01:26:55 MaxiGamer WiiU: actually* 01:26:59 KitterBug: UK is pretty neat depending on where you go 01:27:00 SouthParkClydeFan: so it Hitlery Clinton 01:27:08 Jennylove60: we have walmart 01:27:15 SouthParkClydeFan: Idk whos worse Hitlery or Donald Dump 01:27:18 KitterBug: We have ASDA and castles 01:27:25 KitterBug: Donald Trump 01:27:31 Jennylove60: both 01:27:32 MaxiGamer WiiU: We have too much taxes 01:27:34 MaxiGamer WiiU: gr8 01:27:53 MaxiGamer WiiU: How's the taxation over there in the UK 01:28:11 KitterBug: Free health care ? 01:28:16 MaxiGamer WiiU: We do too 01:28:25 KitterBug: Idk how the taxes aren't here 01:28:27 KitterBug: *are 01:28:28 KitterBug: fuck 01:28:31 KitterBug: they're ok i guess 01:28:35 Jennylove60: let's change topic then 01:28:37 KitterBug: fun fact 01:28:40 KitterBug: we used to have a window tax 01:28:48 MaxiGamer WiiU: lel? 01:29:01 KitterBug: in the 1800s 01:29:15 KitterBug: which is why in england you see places like these now 01:29:16 KitterBug: https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/4/40/Window_Tax.jpg/220px-Window_Tax.jpg 01:30:08 Jennylove60: Sims in real life 01:31:58 MaxiGamer WiiU: btw we have a tax on video games, which makes them cost $70+ instead of the usual $50 - $60 01:32:19 Jennylove60: wtf 01:32:54 MaxiGamer WiiU: ye 01:33:10 Jennylove60: ugh this guy is fucking annoying on this chat i am on 01:33:21 MaxiGamer WiiU: What's up? 01:33:29 KitterBug: *Rolls up sleeves* 01:33:32 KitterBug: Do you need momma 01:33:38 Jennylove60: he keeps saying "i need hugs" 01:33:41 Jennylove60: don't 01:33:45 Jennylove60: it's ccc 01:34:16 MaxiGamer WiiU: inb4 it's tullin 01:34:20 Jennylove60: yes 01:34:24 MaxiGamer WiiU: oh god 01:34:38 Jennylove60: you know him 01:34:42 KitterBug: ITS TULLIN? 01:34:45 Jennylove60: yes 01:34:46 MaxiGamer WiiU: Yeah he's a creep lel 01:34:48 KitterBug: OH MY FOS 01:34:49 KitterBug: GIFDDS 01:34:54 KitterBug: Tullin is banned here 01:35:03 KitterBug: Because of how weird he was getting 01:35:07 KitterBug: He thirsts for girls basically 01:35:16 Jennylove60: why was he here in the first place if he didn't know what corpse party was 01:35:18 KitterBug: Do you want me to come along and tell him off? 01:35:48 Jennylove60: no 01:35:56 Jennylove60: i watch him get banned 01:35:59 Jennylove60: by himself 01:36:21 Noire Noshivoka: poor maxi 01:36:25 Noire Noshivoka: *pat pat* 01:36:26 MaxiGamer WiiU: :^) 01:36:37 Jennylove60: he didn't score with the yuri 01:36:42 Jennylove60: poor maxi 01:36:43 Jennylove60: por 01:36:46 Jennylove60: poot* 01:36:52 Jennylove60: poor* 01:36:54 Okaminarutofan999: poot 01:36:58 MaxiGamer WiiU: pootis 01:37:04 Okaminarutofan999: poot poot 01:37:09 MaxiGamer WiiU: noot noot 01:37:13 Okaminarutofan999: poooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooot 01:37:17 MaxiGamer WiiU: mmmmmmmm 01:37:32 Jennylove60: mmmmmmm milk 01:38:18 KitterBug: ok children 01:38:19 KitterBug: settle down 01:38:22 KitterBug: we're gonna play a game 01:38:32 Jennylove60: where waldo? 01:39:10 MaxiGamer WiiU: Where is pootis 01:39:26 Jennylove60: who pootis 01:39:33 MaxiGamer WiiU: what pootis 01:39:38 Jennylove60: what pootis 01:39:45 MaxiGamer WiiU: How much pootis 01:39:51 Jennylove60: 6.69 01:39:55 MaxiGamer WiiU: good 01:39:57 Okaminarutofan999: how to eat pootis 01:40:05 MaxiGamer WiiU: HowToPootis 01:40:10 Jennylove60: how to be pootis 01:40:12 Jennylove60: step 1 01:40:17 Jennylove60: watch k-on 01:40:18 Okaminarutofan999: poot 01:40:20 Jennylove60: step 2 01:40:25 Jennylove60: eat oreos 01:40:29 MaxiGamer WiiU: Basic Pootis Étiquette 01:40:43 Noire Noshivoka: POOTIS SPENCER HERE 01:41:00 Jennylove60: i got a game we can play 01:41:03 MaxiGamer WiiU: Pootis Spencer PhD. 01:41:20 Okaminarutofan999: poodespenser 01:41:20 Jennylove60: final pootis fantasy 01:41:32 MaxiGamer WiiU: Pootis Hearts 01:41:40 Okaminarutofan999: pootismon 01:41:49 Jennylove60: the pootis 01:41:53 Okaminarutofan999: final pootis 01:41:54 MaxiGamer WiiU: Pootis Kart 01:41:58 Jennylove60: gta pootis 01:42:05 Okaminarutofan999: pootis party 01:42:05 MaxiGamer WiiU: Grand Pootis Auto 01:42:17 Jennylove60: yandere pootis 01:42:18 MaxiGamer WiiU: Pootis Part: Poot of Shadows 01:42:25 MaxiGamer WiiU: Party* 01:42:37 MaxiGamer WiiU: PootCovered 01:42:46 Okaminarutofan999: pootkami 01:42:53 Jennylove60: quotes from Tullin 01:42:59 Jennylove60: " i need cake or hugs or a lorica segmentata" 01:43:11 MaxiGamer WiiU: segmentata 01:43:15 MaxiGamer WiiU: tataataattatatat 01:43:28 Jennylove60: this kid needs some milk 01:43:33 Jennylove60: but milk is $$$ 01:43:41 Okaminarutofan999: touch my ta- *shot* 01:43:46 ~ Noire Noshivoka has left the chat. ~ 01:43:47 MaxiGamer WiiU: Whop ur wad on teh countah 01:43:48 ~ Noire Noshivoka has joined the chat. ~ 01:43:51 MaxiGamer WiiU: $$$$ 01:44:01 MaxiGamer WiiU: Touch my pootis 01:44:03 Jennylove60: "i want cake" 01:44:04 SouthParkClydeFan: back 01:44:22 MaxiGamer WiiU: I want Pootis 01:44:22 Jennylove60: lol he going to be banned 01:44:30 Okaminarutofan999: gud 01:44:31 MaxiGamer WiiU: He gon get pootis'd 01:44:39 Okaminarutofan999: suzumoto'd 01:44:49 Jennylove60: build a pootis workshop 01:44:57 MaxiGamer WiiU: Pootis Sale 01:45:04 Okaminarutofan999: animal pootis 01:45:10 MaxiGamer WiiU: Half-Poot 3 01:45:14 SouthParkClydeFan: butt pootis 01:45:19 Jennylove60: sailor pootis 01:45:26 Okaminarutofan999: pootgashi 01:45:27 SouthParkClydeFan: clyde pootis 01:45:27 ~ Noire Noshivoka has left the chat. ~ 01:45:33 ~ Noire Noshivoka has joined the chat. ~ 01:45:37 SouthParkClydeFan: sachibot pootis 01:45:40 MaxiGamer WiiU: K-Poot 01:45:46 Okaminarutofan999: poradora 01:45:47 Jennylove60: corpse pootis 01:46:03 MaxiGamer WiiU: Pootis Ball Z 01:46:06 Okaminarutofan999: poothana 01:46:13 Noire Noshivoka: pls stahp ruining mah pootis 01:46:14 SouthParkClydeFan: poothen Universe 01:46:25 Okaminarutofan999: pingus 01:46:25 MaxiGamer WiiU: Pootis Noshivoka 01:46:30 Jennylove60: pootis chan 01:46:37 Okaminarutofan999: pootybug 01:46:38 KitterBug: that is not what i mEANT 01:46:42 KitterBug: HOW DARE U MOCK ME LIKE THAT 01:46:43 KitterBug: REEEEEEEEEEEE 01:46:45 MaxiGamer WiiU: POOTIS 01:46:46 Jennylove60: pootis san 01:46:53 MaxiGamer WiiU: Pootislove60 01:46:56 SouthParkClydeFan: I C UUUU 01:47:06 Okaminarutofan999: pootisgamer 01:47:09 Jennylove60: pootis is a yaoi fan 01:47:16 MaxiGamer WiiU: Pootisfan999 01:47:28 Okaminarutofan999: pootisfuccer 01:47:37 SouthParkClydeFan: southparkclydepootis 01:47:51 Jennylove60: boku no pootis 01:47:51 Okaminarutofan999: southpootpootisfan 01:48:04 SouthParkClydeFan: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z1x7s1Sc9Wk 01:48:05 MaxiGamer WiiU: img="makemegoogly.com/usrimg/ee517915733d7247a6673d7168e341c8.png" 01:48:05 Okaminarutofan999: school pootis 01:48:07 MaxiGamer WiiU: mfw pootis 01:48:14 MaxiGamer WiiU: Pootis of the Heart 01:48:25 Okaminarutofan999: azupoot pootis 01:48:28 MaxiGamer WiiU: Gravity Pootis 01:48:43 MaxiGamer WiiU: Total Pootis Island 01:48:46 Okaminarutofan999: Pootis Time 01:48:51 KitterBug: My chemical pootis 01:48:54 Jennylove60: honey pootis pootis 01:49:01 MaxiGamer WiiU: Winnie The Poot 01:49:01 Okaminarutofan999: Meet Me In The Pootis 01:49:14 Okaminarutofan999: Viva La Pootis 01:49:17 KitterBug: Pooterlands 01:49:18 MaxiGamer WiiU: mmmm 01:49:24 MaxiGamer WiiU: Pootrim 01:49:26 SouthParkClydeFan: The Aristopootis 01:49:30 Noire Noshivoka: https://youtu.be/RI7h0rddgno?t=13s 01:49:43 Jennylove60: name a famous cookie 01:49:44 KitterBug: Pootis souls 01:49:49 MaxiGamer WiiU: Finding Pootis 01:49:52 Noire Noshivoka: ... 01:49:57 MaxiGamer WiiU: Rest in Pootis 01:49:58 MaxiGamer WiiU: sorry 01:49:59 Noire Noshivoka: *grabs axe* 01:50:14 Jennylove60: oo we got a badass over here 01:50:20 Okaminarutofan999: Badpootis 01:50:27 MaxiGamer WiiU: oo we got a badpootis over here 01:50:30 Okaminarutofan999: Breaking Pootis 01:50:31 SouthParkClydeFan: Caught in a bad pootis 01:50:35 SouthParkClydeFan: lel wrong 01:50:42 Okaminarutofan999: It's About Pootis 01:50:48 SouthParkClydeFan: /me giggles like a middle schooler 01:50:54 MaxiGamer WiiU: img="cdn.drawception.com/images/panels/2016/2-21/wjpECKkMZr-2.png" 01:51:09 Okaminarutofan999: My Little Pootis 01:51:19 MaxiGamer WiiU: Shrootis 2 01:51:30 Okaminarutofan999: Phinpoot And Feroot 01:51:36 KitterBug: Poot is the new Noot 01:51:45 MaxiGamer WiiU: Spoot Bob Square Pootis 01:51:51 Okaminarutofan999: Pootsney 01:51:57 Jennylove60: pootisrella 01:52:01 MaxiGamer WiiU: Pootxar 01:52:04 Okaminarutofan999: Mupoot 01:52:11 MaxiGamer WiiU: Kermit the Poot 01:52:11 Okaminarutofan999: PootisWorks 01:52:30 MaxiGamer WiiU: PootPoot's Bizarre Pootis 01:52:31 Okaminarutofan999: Blue Pootis 01:52:41 MaxiGamer WiiU: Blues' Poots 01:52:41 Noire Noshivoka: aaaaaaa 01:52:46 Noire Noshivoka: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 01:52:51 MaxiGamer WiiU: EEEEEEEEEE 01:52:54 SouthParkClydeFan: Garnet, Amethyst and Poorl! 01:52:57 Okaminarutofan999: C3 Poot x Poot x Pootist 01:52:58 SouthParkClydeFan: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 01:53:05 SouthParkClydeFan: UUUUUUUUU 01:53:07 MaxiGamer WiiU: P3* 01:53:08 MaxiGamer WiiU: (kappa) 01:53:15 Okaminarutofan999: P69 01:53:16 Jennylove60: Guys 01:53:27 MaxiGamer WiiU: Scooby-Poot 01:53:35 Jennylove60: let's do my name 01:53:43 Okaminarutofan999: Pootlove69 01:53:55 Jennylove60: no i mean like Jenny 01:54:01 Okaminarutofan999: Poony 01:54:07 MaxiGamer WiiU: (kappa) 01:54:18 Jennylove60: omg i forgot 01:54:23 Jennylove60: it's time yuri church 01:54:30 Okaminarutofan999: Pootis church 01:54:36 MaxiGamer WiiU: The Greatest 01:54:41 MaxiGamer WiiU: Praise the Poot 01:54:44 Okaminarutofan999: The Pootiest 01:54:51 MaxiGamer WiiU: (kappa) 01:54:52 Jennylove60: pootis jesus 01:54:52 SouthParkClydeFan: That moment the founder gives you permission to do something and the other admins get angry >:( 01:55:02 Okaminarutofan999: Pootses 01:55:24 SouthParkClydeFan: poot 01:55:25 Okaminarutofan999: Pod 01:55:27 Jennylove60: pooties 01:55:29 SouthParkClydeFan: poot pood 01:55:33 SouthParkClydeFan: poot poot~ 01:55:38 Okaminarutofan999: Cootie my Pootie 01:55:44 MaxiGamer WiiU: (kappa2) 01:56:08 Jennylove60: tullin wants to date a girl 01:56:14 Jennylove60: but i know what he wants 01:56:15 MaxiGamer WiiU: YOU TELL ME 01:56:19 SouthParkClydeFan: Pootlin 01:56:22 MaxiGamer WiiU: He wants the poot 01:56:43 SouthParkClydeFan: yee 01:56:45 SouthParkClydeFan: ~ 01:56:46 Jennylove60: http://918thefan.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/09/shiki11_5.jpg 01:57:05 SouthParkClydeFan: img="918thefan.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/09/shiki11_5.jpg" 01:57:06 SouthParkClydeFan: hawt 01:57:11 MaxiGamer WiiU: I aaaaaaaain't havin' that shit 01:57:33 SouthParkClydeFan: <3 01:57:54 Jennylove60: 10/10 would bang 01:58:19 MaxiGamer WiiU: Would poot 01:58:28 Okaminarutofan999: Pae 01:58:34 SouthParkClydeFan: would poot his poot 01:58:54 MaxiGamer WiiU: Is that how kids call it these days? 01:59:02 SouthParkClydeFan: yee~ 01:59:11 MaxiGamer WiiU: g u d 01:59:19 Jennylove60: http://imgur.com/a/MQosx clyde make this a picture for us to see 01:59:33 MaxiGamer WiiU: ohboi 02:00:37 SouthParkClydeFan: I will make it my avatar 02:00:44 Jennylove60: kk 02:01:13 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 02:01:15 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 02:01:16 SouthParkClydeFan: yay 02:01:37 Jennylove60: -1/-1 would not bang him 02:01:48 Okaminarutofan999: Me: I have a gun. Maxi: I don't think you do. Me: Yes I do. I made it. Maxi: What's it made of? Me: Your ass when I destroy it. 02:01:54 MaxiGamer WiiU: 02:02:01 SouthParkClydeFan: hawt 02:02:05 Jennylove60: he needs Anime 02:02:08 SouthParkClydeFan: Okami I want a girlfriend 02:02:14 MaxiGamer WiiU: Taken 02:02:15 MaxiGamer WiiU: :^) 02:02:18 SouthParkClydeFan: I met a girl named Alicia 02:02:24 SouthParkClydeFan: she said hi to me yesterday 02:02:26 SouthParkClydeFan: but I am weird 02:02:37 Noire Noshivoka: and u want cake 02:02:38 MaxiGamer WiiU: Wait aren't you gay? I'm confused 02:02:38 Okaminarutofan999: I want salami 02:02:46 Jennylove60: Meep 02:02:50 Noire Noshivoka: hehehe 02:02:54 Noire Noshivoka: salami... 02:03:05 SouthParkClydeFan: I am rping as tullin maxi 02:03:10 Okaminarutofan999: Me: My next goal is to have sex with someone. Maxi: Ooooo, how about me? Me: No. I'd rather have sex with my Pikachu pillow. 02:03:15 SouthParkClydeFan: Noire 02:03:15 SouthParkClydeFan: I 02:03:17 MaxiGamer WiiU: g o o d 02:03:18 Jennylove60: name a few things tullin Likes and dislike 02:03:21 SouthParkClydeFan: I 02:03:26 MaxiGamer WiiU: Poosies 02:03:26 Noire Noshivoka: l 02:03:28 Noire Noshivoka: L 02:03:30 SouthParkClydeFan: I want a girlfriend Noire 02:03:41 Noire Noshivoka: me 2 02:03:44 Noire Noshivoka: c: 02:03:49 Okaminarutofan999: I want a boyfriend Tullin ;) 02:03:54 SouthParkClydeFan: I want a girlfriend her name is Alicia 02:03:55 MaxiGamer WiiU: w8 02:04:01 Jennylove60: ok bby 02:04:05 SouthParkClydeFan: I am a good man but weird 02:04:07 Jennylove60: meet me at chuck e cheese 02:04:15 SouthParkClydeFan: Still gay Clyde haha 02:04:21 Okaminarutofan999: Anyone know any good Flemish songs 02:04:27 Jennylove60: i got one 02:04:38 MaxiGamer WiiU: Anyone is a communist here? 02:04:45 Jennylove60: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SG89dp9Z_gM 02:04:48 Okaminarutofan999: hey guys 02:04:52 Okaminarutofan999: hey guys 02:04:54 Okaminarutofan999: hey guys 02:04:58 MaxiGamer WiiU: hey g u y s 02:05:03 Okaminarutofan999: hi 02:05:07 Okaminarutofan999: sir 02:05:16 SouthParkClydeFan: Hey sir 02:05:25 Jennylove60: a chick said "Tullin is a good guy" 02:05:39 Jennylove60: on this chat im on 02:05:40 MaxiGamer WiiU: bigb﻿ｈ ｅ ｙ ｇ ｕ ｙ ｓ/b/big 02:05:49 MaxiGamer WiiU: She's cray cray 02:05:50 SouthParkClydeFan: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MwVIa3pB_vY This is my favorite video sir 02:05:51 MaxiGamer WiiU: (duane) 02:05:58 Okaminarutofan999: i no good english but i am communist 02:06:06 MaxiGamer WiiU: cheeki breeki 02:06:09 Jennylove60: i'm only 14 02:06:16 Jennylove60: and i want a gf 02:06:21 MaxiGamer WiiU: i want poos 02:06:28 SouthParkClydeFan: I wonder how old Tullin is actually 02:06:31 Okaminarutofan999: she looked at me weird 02:06:36 KitterBug: He said he was 14 02:06:37 MaxiGamer WiiU: Prolly 8 02:06:39 SouthParkClydeFan: o 02:06:41 MaxiGamer WiiU: Ah 02:06:41 SouthParkClydeFan: i 02:06:42 MaxiGamer WiiU: :^) 02:06:42 Jennylove60: i feel weird 02:06:44 SouthParkClydeFan: i am 14 02:06:54 KitterBug: No matter what age he is or where he is from 02:06:56 Okaminarutofan999: cake 02:07:02 KitterBug: I strongly dislike him for his attitude 02:07:03 Jennylove60: he come from sinner lan 02:07:04 SouthParkClydeFan: i asked alicia out because she likes me but she called me weird 02:07:23 MaxiGamer WiiU: Tullin every day img="i.imgur.com/KC91Oe5.png" 02:07:42 SouthParkClydeFan: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EV9kyocogKo 02:08:35 Noire Noshivoka: ew 02:08:36 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 02:08:37 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 02:08:42 SouthParkClydeFan: Yay back to normal 02:08:53 SouthParkClydeFan: My photo is Courtney M3 02:08:56 SouthParkClydeFan: <3* 02:09:16 Jennylove60: tullin needs to see the yuri gods 02:11:15 SouthParkClydeFan: agreed 02:11:32 Jennylove60: if i could choose a good manga publishing company it has to be Seven Seas Entertainment 02:12:50 Jennylove60: they do lots of yuri manga 02:13:44 Jennylove60: they have the guts to put some nsfw manga with a 16+ rating 02:13:57 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 02:14:00 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 02:17:14 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 02:17:16 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 02:17:22 SouthParkClydeFan: total drama yaoi avatar <3 02:21:56 ~ KitterBug has left the chat. ~ 02:23:43 Jennylove60: ew Tullin is back 02:24:15 Noire Noshivoka: you sound happy 02:24:28 Jennylove60: no 02:26:14 SouthParkClydeFan: he is 02:26:15 SouthParkClydeFan: what 02:26:17 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 02:26:19 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 02:26:23 SouthParkClydeFan: ahh back to normal 02:29:04 SouthParkClydeFan: g2g 02:29:06 SouthParkClydeFan: baiiii <3 02:30:06 Noire Noshivoka: gud 02:30:07 SouthParkClydeFan: http://corpseparty.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:41253#19 He caught me red handed o.O 02:30:52 Noire Noshivoka: oh yeah 02:30:56 Noire Noshivoka: didn't you leave? 02:34:05 SouthParkClydeFan: yee 02:34:18 SouthParkClydeFan: but i came back because okami and the others wanted me too 02:35:39 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 02:35:46 Noire Noshivoka: ok 02:37:00 ~ Jennylove60 has left the chat. ~ 02:39:10 ~ Noire Noshivoka has left the chat. ~ 02:52:58 ~ MavikVCT has joined the chat. ~ 02:53:29 MaxiGamer WiiU: Hi 02:53:43 MavikVCT: Hey there! 02:54:33 MavikVCT: Do you know of a place where I can access the character models from BD? 02:55:05 MaxiGamer WiiU: Oh which system is it again? 02:55:10 MaxiGamer WiiU: On* 02:55:31 MaxiGamer WiiU: And do you mean 3d models? 02:55:46 MavikVCT: Yeah, the 3D models. Was hoping to find the one for the Red Helm 02:56:11 MaxiGamer WiiU: Hmm lemme check, I know a place that might have a models 02:56:27 MaxiGamer WiiU: have models* 02:56:46 MavikVCT: Sounds good - I haven't had any luck with finding the models other than the main ones like Ayumi or Yoshiki 02:57:50 ~ Jennylove60 has joined the chat. ~ 02:58:55 Jennylove60: Pacer Test 03:00:00 MaxiGamer WiiU: Hm looks like the game isn't on the website. It has a forum where you can request but you need to be a month-old user to request models. I can always request models for you by making a thread on there. 03:00:35 MavikVCT: That would be helpful, thank you! 03:00:50 MaxiGamer WiiU: I'll make the thread and link it to you 03:01:26 MavikVCT: Can you link that on my message wall, so I can access the link multiple times? 03:01:44 MaxiGamer WiiU: All right 03:02:15 MavikVCT: Thanks! 03:03:33 MaxiGamer WiiU: Hmm well apparently, the PS Vita's 3D models are not rippable yet, now that I think of it. 03:04:37 MavikVCT: Huh. I've found images, at least, of other models. Sadly, the only image I can get of the Red Helm atm is a screencap. 03:05:10 MaxiGamer WiiU: Hmm could you link me to where you've found these models? 03:05:24 ~ Jennylove60 has left the chat. ~ 03:06:12 MavikVCT: http://www.siliconera.com/2014/01/12/check-vita-artwork-corpse-partys-key-characters/ 03:06:26 MavikVCT: http://www.japanator.com/a-look-at-corpse-party-blood-drive-s-character-models-31153.phtml 03:06:35 MavikVCT: However, these were directly provided by 5pb 03:06:50 MavikVCT: Haven't been able to find non-official images of the models. 03:07:14 MaxiGamer WiiU: Vita models are unrippable as of now. 03:07:25 MaxiGamer WiiU: You won't find any models until they decrypt the format 03:07:30 MaxiGamer WiiU: And rip them 03:07:57 MaxiGamer WiiU: Considering the Vita is kind of a flop, it'll probably take a long time 03:08:10 MaxiGamer WiiU: If anyone ever cares enough about it 03:08:21 MavikVCT: Well, that explains why I haven't found any. Looks like the Red Helm page will still be pushed back for awhile. 03:08:27 MaxiGamer WiiU: Yeah 03:18:44 ~ MavikVCT has left the chat. ~ 04:01:08 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 04:14:31 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has left the chat. ~ 04:25:56 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 04:26:08 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 04:26:10 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 04:26:14 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has joined the chat. ~ 04:26:42 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 04:26:43 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has left the chat. ~ 04:26:44 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 04:26:45 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has joined the chat. ~ 04:27:16 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 04:27:17 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 04:28:04 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has been banned by Okaminarutofan999. ~ 04:28:05 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has left the chat. ~ 04:28:31 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 04:29:15 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 04:29:47 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has joined the chat. ~ 04:29:52 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 04:30:20 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has joined the chat. ~ 04:30:22 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 04:30:24 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 04:30:30 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 04:30:33 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 04:30:39 MaxiGamer WiiU: d 04:30:40 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has left the chat. ~ 04:30:40 Okaminarutofan999: u65i7klu 04:30:40 Okaminarutofan999: g 04:30:41 Okaminarutofan999: g 04:30:41 Okaminarutofan999: g 04:30:41 Okaminarutofan999: g 04:30:41 Okaminarutofan999: g 04:30:42 Okaminarutofan999: g 04:30:44 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has joined the chat. ~ 04:30:44 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 04:30:49 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 04:40:04 Okaminarutofan999: !ask-kill 04:40:04 SachiBot: I won't even have to finish you off, as the darkening will take over you. Have fun with that. 04:40:17 Okaminarutofan999: !say>boo 04:40:17 SachiBot: SachiBot says boo. 04:40:39 Okaminarutofan999: !say>I am Sachiboo 04:40:39 SachiBot: SachiBot says I am Sachiboo. 04:40:43 MaxiGamer WiiU: >w< 04:40:55 MaxiGamer WiiU: !say>(spin2) 04:40:55 SachiBot: SachiBot says (spin2). 04:41:03 Okaminarutofan999: (cat) 04:41:16 Okaminarutofan999: (furious) 04:41:17 MaxiGamer WiiU: (awesome) 04:41:36 Okaminarutofan999: !say>(furious) 04:41:36 SachiBot: SachiBot says (furious). 04:41:42 MaxiGamer WiiU: >>>>>>>wwwwwww>>>>>>>> Category:Chat_logs/2016